


Sketchbook

by smiley_seulgi



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiley_seulgi/pseuds/smiley_seulgi
Summary: Seulgi is constantly drawing in her sketchbook whenever Red Velvet gets a break in their schedule. One day, Irene decides to take a peek.





	Sketchbook

**Author's Note:**

> Another classic fluff one shot I wrote a long time ago, inspired by seeing Seulgi showing off her artistic skills during a bunch of interviews. Hope you guys enjoy!

  

 

           “What are you drawing Unnie?” Yeri asks as the five of them sit together in a café somewhere in downtown Seoul. The group was enjoying a breath of serenity before their schedule would begin to pick up with their comeback. They sit in a ring around a little table riddled with coffee cups and multicolored tissue paper, joking around with each other and sharing their opinions of the concepts given to them.

 

           SM had released their music videos a few days ago, and they were celebrating their speedy return with coffee and little gifts for each other. In the midst of Seulgi taking a sip of her mocha, the maknae leans over the coffee table and playfully attempts to snatch up the little sketchbook from her unnie. Seulgi stealthily dodges the oncoming attack and slouches further in her seat, a grin spreading across her features as she giggles at the younger girl. 

 

           Their interaction catches Irene’s attention, sparking something that feels a little like jealousy inside of the older girl’s chest, and the leader sits up abruptly, setting her cup on the table a little too forcefully.

 

           “Seulgi.”

 

           The sound of her silky yet stern voice makes the smile slip from Seulgi’s face and she snaps to attention, eyes meeting Irene’s as the leader’s coffee drips down the side of her paper cup and pools on the table. Yeri and Joy exchange a look and the both of them get up to refill their orders while Wendy looks on with feigned interest, iPhone in hand as she scrolls through Instagram.

 

           Irene props herself up on the armrest with her elbow, licking her lips as Seulgi watches her. “What’s in the notebook?” Her tone is teasing and sultry, and there’s snowy fingers grazing the skin of Seulgi’s arm as Irene slides her hand down to the cover of the book. Seulgi’s so distracted by the sensation of Irene’s hand trailing over her skin that she doesn’t notice the way the sketchbook slips from beneath her fingers until Irene leafs through the first five pages.

 

           “Wait!” Seulgi exclaims, her cheeks blooming like a Bella Vita rose as she stands and scrambles to regain possession of the journal. Irene quickly pins the book in between her chair and her back and smirks up at Seulgi as the younger girl attempts to reach for it, “Not so fast.”

 

           Just as Seulgi leans in for another try to snag it from the mischievous leader, their manager walks in and announces that they all need to return to the dorm to get some rest for their interview with Minho the next day. Irene slips out the door in record time, and Seulgi’s left staring after her with her chest and stomach tightening into knots. 

 

           None of the other members seem to have trouble falling asleep after tucking themselves in for the night, but Seulgi stares at darkened ceiling of her shared room with Joy and Wendy long after the lights shut off. There’s no way she can get a wink of sleep when her biggest secret lies in the hands of the one person she could never tell it to. She throws back the covers and pads into the kitchen with hopes of soothing herself with a glass of warm milk. The moment she flicks the lights on she nearly has a heart attack.

 

           “Jesus, Irene,” Seulgi breathes as she drinks in the appearance of Irene leaning against the counter, her arms behind her back. “Don’t scare me like that!” She’s closed nearly half the distance between her and the fridge when Irene blocks her path, this time leaning against the metal of the fridge’s doors. 

 

           It’s a sixth sense that tells Seulgi that the thing Irene’s holding behind her back is her sketchbook, so it doesn’t surprise her when it comes into view. “I think we need to talk about this.” And Seulgi thought she would be okay explaining why Irene takes up nearly half of the alabaster pages, but she finds her voice choking within her throat.

 

           Sure, there was the occasional flower and street scene depicted within the pages of her journal, but there was no questioning the fact that there was a certain girl that kept reoccurring in Seulgi’s mind. Irene intertwines their fingers together, and Seulgi’s letting her lead them into the living room. Fire is creeping up Seulgi’s throat, and she can’t ignore the sick feeling settling in her stomach. They’re still holding hands as Irene bites her lip and stares down at the little bound book resting in her lap.

    

           Just as the leader opens her mouth to speak, Seulgi blurts out, “I’m really really sorry that most of my drawings are of you, but I have this thing where I only draw what I think is beautiful. And there’s not a lot of time to see pretty things and you’re here all the time and I just guess you kind of crept into my mind. Like all the time. Always.”

 

           There’s a moment of silence as Seulgi sucks in a breath and Irene just stares at her with her mouth still open. And then the leader’s putting a hand to her mouth to cover her smile. “I was going to say that we should bring attention to your artistic skills for tomorrow’s interview, but then again you just called me beautiful.” 

 

           “I-um, don’t r-remember saying that,” Seulgi giggles nervously, staring down at their interlocked fingers. She can’t bring herself to look at Irene, her face is burning, and she knows she can’t cover this up. There was no doubt about it, Irene had probably seen all of her drawings. “Well,” Irene breathes, scooting closer to the younger girl in the dark of the living room. There’s a finger delicately tracing the contours of Seulgi’s jaw, turning her face to Irene as the distance closes between the two of them and the leader whispers, “I guess I’ll have to remember for the both of us.” 

 

           And Seulgi jerks awake the next morning, breathing heavy and blinking rapidly. Joy throws a pillow at her from across the room, smacking her in the face. “Unnie, are you okay?” And Seulgi lays there, motionless, with the pillow crowning her head as she tries to remember if Irene really did kiss her last night or if she was just dreaming. “I guess it was just a dream,” she murmurs to herself. Joy shoots her a weird look, “Ooooookay, unnie.”

 

           The younger girl leaves the room humming the tune of _Something Kinda Crazy_ , and Seulgi props herself up on her elbows, head still spinning. She checks the clock on her bedside table and freezes. Her sketchbook stares back at her, a neon pink sticky note smacked across the front. Seulgi’s hands shake as she grabs the book and reads Irene’s beautiful handwriting.

 

            _For the record, I think you’re beautiful, too._

 

           “Are you coming to breakfast?” A soft voice questions from the doorframe, and Seulgi lifts her head up to meet Irene’s gentle gaze. The leader outstretches her hand with her lips stretching into a smile. In an instant, Seulgi is holding hands with her and walking into the dining room, a grin spreading across her face. “Anything for you, beautiful,” Seulgi murmurs. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
